


Before the nine-year-old sets you up

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Prompt Fills [20]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lovesickness, M/M, Pining, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: “ ‘Don’t poison the mayor, stop stealing from flower shops, don’t rob banks’,'you’re no fun to be around.' "  prompt sent by Clock(that is how I think of you in my head, with the moniker 'clock')





	Before the nine-year-old sets you up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderlandiscrumbling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/gifts).



 

Honestly with Ed back to trying to be the Riddler, Lee didn't know what she'd been expecting. But robbing banks, stealing flowers, and poisoning politicians _to woo a man?_ Yea, that wasn't what she'd anticipated. She'd prepped for murderous rampages or bloody revenge, and was still shocked that after all he'd struggled after being frozen, that Edward would still be upset at the Penguin. Not volunteering to take the little penguin jr. out to ice cream. Now poisoning people and robbing banks? Definitely a Riddler M.O. The motives were just a bit off though. If he really wanted to date the Penguin why couldn't he just say it? Ed had already almost died for the man (yea she remembered that, they both limped in with Ed as steady as jello with blood everywhere but where it should be, inside him). Surely after enduring torture for someone you'd be able to put your romantic interests into words and not strangely extravagant gestures.

“Ed, we need to talk,” he was wearing the new suit. The bright green (obviously), double breasted (seriously, anyone could trace back that style influence) and _god_ , he was wearing the heeled boots. Lord knows he was tall enough already. But Lee had to admit, they were stylish.

“My name is-”

“-the riddler, yea, whatever.” he huffed a little at the dismissal, though wasn't upset or annoyed enough to actually do something. “You need to tell him,”

“What? Tell who what?” he was trying and spectacularly failing at playing it cool.

“You know exactly what I'm talking about, _lover boy_ ,” it was almost fun to watch the blood drain out of his face and then come flooding back making him look a pinkish purple in the face. “You have already tried to give him your life, you've done so much for him, so why can't you just tell him?”

“I _can't_ ,”

“Why not?” He could rob a bank (several), endure torture, lose like a pint and a half of blood, but lord knows he couldn't actually talk to another human being about his appreciation and care for them no.

“I'll screw it up, if I don't stick to the plan it'll all be over and- I can't screw it up with him again, I need-” he sighed. Looking more helpless than anyone ought to see the Riddler.

“Ed, don't poison the mayor, stop stealing from florists, and maybe tone back the bank robbery. None of that matters! Trust me. Just tell him, do something nice, something small, and tell him how you feel.”

“But-”

“The only thing I see keeping you from being with him is yourself. So, go get him before his nine-year-old son starts trying to set you two up himself!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short. And I know that I might've accidentally lead you to believe that I would finish this sooner and focus on different people. I don't know what to tell you, that was at least 2? 3? Weeks ago and an idea hit me today, so I finally got around to writing it. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
